The Demon You Say I Am
by NamikazeNaruto6hokage
Summary: He left the place that tried to kill him. He fell in love with the girl that made him happy. What if his enemies would do anything to make him miserable? Even rip her from his grasps...
1. SNAP CRACKLE POP!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO, blah blah blah

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-**DEAD END ALLEY, KONOHAGAKURE**-

He stands up, ignoring the pain, and stares in horror as the ever-growing mob cut off all avenues of escape. Even ANBU were on the rooftops, snickering through their masks. The Sandaime was leading them: civilians and shinobi alike. As two chunin that he knew from peeking on the academy, Iruka and Mizuki, flanked the Hokage, he tried to remember where he went wrong.

-**FLASHBACK no JUTSU!**-

His seventh birthday. His seventh birthday and noone congratulated him. Not Jiji, not old man Teuchi, not his daughter Ayame, NOONE! Noone acknowledged him, unless you count the hateful glares he got everywhere he went. So he decided to do something noone could overlook. That's right, paint the Hokage Monument. What he and his seven-year-old mind thought was a good idea was actually _MISTAKE NUMBER ONE._ _MISTAKE NUMBER TWO _came when he was being chased by everyone in the village. AGAIN. Since this was a normal occurence, especially on his birthday, he knew this next alley was good, the one after had a five-foot brick wall, and the one after was cluttered but also was good. As he was turning, his foot caught something and he rolled right past the entrance, which the mob had overtaken. Another mob was coming the other way and had already passed the third alley. So he had to chance it.

-**NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR PPL WHO LIKE SARUTOBI, KAKASHI, IRUKA, TEUCHI OR ANYONE ELSE WHO IS A FAMILY-FIGURE TO NARUTO**-

As he was running down the alley, he was dodging a hailstorm of kunai and shuriken. He was too busy looking behind him that he failed to notice the makibishi the ANBU had thrown on the ground from above. Until his feet sunk into them that is. He fell forward and more makibishi embedded themselves into his legs, stomach, chest, and arms. When he looked up he knew he was in trouble. For right there in front of him was the wall he was meant to jump over mocking him. He stands up, ignoring the pain, and stares in horror as...

-**KAI!**-

Mizuki and Iruka pull out two fuma shuriken apiece and hurl them at the crying blonde. One digs into each elbow, digging into the wall and lifting him a few inches off the ground. The other two hitting his shins and breaking his bones like toothpicks, and embed themselves into the wall as well. A jonin with spiky white hair throws two kunai that stab through his trapezius and grins through his mask at the terror etched on his face. As the adrenaline wears off, he screams for someone, anyone to help him. The Sandaime raises his hand, motioning for the crowd to quiet, which they do. He slowly walks toward Naruto with a smile that radiates warmth. However if looks could kill, Naruto would have died right then and there, but he couldn't focus due to his crying.

"J-jiji! Wh-why?"Naruto pleads through sobs before the elder Hokage backhands Naruto. He pulls a kunai out of nowhere and impales it into his cheeks right next to his condyle and slices through all of his jaw muscles, all the way to his mouth and repeats the process on the other side, causing his lower jaw to hang loosely.

"I'm not your grandfather, _BRAT!_ The only family you had was that bastard 4th and his whore from Uzushio who thought it a good idea to seal that damn Kyuubi inside you!" This was met by cheers from the crowd. "And who DARE you deface the men that have given their lives to defend this village! Do you know _why_ I have a son, and no wife! It's because _she_ died when someone tried to take the _Kyuubi!_"

Naruto was shocked from the news he heard. His father was the Yondaime? And the Kyuubi was sealed inside him! He tried to call for help again but all that came was a gurgling noise as blood drenched what little clothes he had on.

That was when old man Teuchi walked up to him and leaned into his ear.

"I poisoned every bowl of ramen I gave you but that _demon_ cleansed it from your system. I was ex-ANBU during the second war, but I'm sure I still got it." With that he pulls out a knife that he uses to cut the vegetables for the ramen and places the tip below Naruto's elbow. With a flick of his wrist, all of the skin on Naruto's arm slides to the ground, slick with blood. He felt like his arm was on fire!

"Ayame! Salt!" A brunette about twelve comes skipping through the crowd and digs a hand into the bag she's holding and throws the white granules onto his arm, increasing the pain tenfold. She sticks her tongue out at him and says "That's for making daddy stay late for work, demon!"

Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't want to see everyone he thought loved him take turns mutilating him!

"Nu-uh-uh" An ANBU member lands in front of him and pulls out a kunai. He makes slow incisions and cuts off his eyelids. Then he stabs his left eye and pulls it out. He lets it hang, chilling cold air now entering his skull.

A civilian comes up to Naruto with a sledgehammer and a manical grin on his face. "Hey demon, you killed my wife. Now, I'm gonna help kill you." That said, he swings his sledgehammer, shattering Naruto's kneecaps. The pain goes through his legs, chest and head. He looks down and sees bone puncturing through the skin. The pain is unbearable, why can't he pass out. Or die?

"Here you go, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. The sweet release from all of this pain. Death." Wood is placed around Naruto, the pile reaching his tattered pants. Hiruzen walks up and snaps his fingers and a small flame appears on his thumb. With his other hand, he rips Naruto's shirt off, revealing his malnourished frame. He lights it with the fire and tosses it on the wood. The flames melt his sandals, the straps feeling like hot wax. His pants catch automatically, his skin peeling of by itself, blisters subsequently forming and bursting. When the flames reach his stomach, he blacks out.

-**IN NARUTO'S MIND**-

He is ankle-deep water standing in front of a cage twenty stories tall. Behind that cage, is a sad sight to behold. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is half-dead. Being mentally linked to Naruto, it felt everything, physical and emotional.

"**Dammit, Kit! If this doesn't stop, we're both going to die!**"

"So, why do I care if _you_ die! You destroyed my vil-"

"**I WAS BEING CONTROLLED!**" the roar reverberated throughout his mindscape.

"Say I believe you, then what?"

"**You merely pull this seal off and I will destroy everything that causes you pain. Then I give you your body back.**"

Naruto walks toward the seal and a typhoon lifts him up to it. He grabs a corner and someone grabs him and throws him to the ground. A hand reaces out to Naruto but he slaps it away.

"N-Naruto? What's wrong?" The Yondaime Hokage asks.

"Nothing I can't fix, _DAD!_" He retorts, spitting the name out like bad food.

"Seriously, what is going on?"

Naruto stands up and glares at the man that was supposed to be his father. "Oh, nothing. Just the entire village _MUTILATING ME!_ I've been through HELL these years and it's all...because... of _YOU_. If you hadn't sealed the Kyuubi inside of me, none of this would be _happening_! Now get out of my way so I can end this suffering."

Naruto begins to walk toward the seal again. Minato tries to grab Naruto again but his hand goes straight through Naruto as if he were a ghost. "This is my mind, and I think I don't want you touching me _ever_."

Minato begins to walk away but turns around. "Fine, but how old are you?"

"7, why?"

"I want to know how old the last Namikaze was when he died..." And just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

Naruto walks toward the seal and says to noone in particular "I'm an Uzumaki." With that, he rips the seal off.

-**BACK AT THE ALLEY**-

What had been a few minutes in Naruto's mind had barely been one second to the villagers. But now Naruto was prepared. At first, few changes were visible due to the fire. His whisker marks darkened, his finger- and toe-nails elongated. His canines became more defined, his hair became more unruly, and his pupils slitted and his eyes turned red. Then slowly, the fire pushed back and the wall cracked due to the shroud of red chakra now surrounding him. The one tail that accompanied the shroud split into two. When two bacame three,a crater formed where Naruto was causing the fuma shuriken along with the kunai that were stabbed into him, fell to the ground and clattered. Everyone turned around from their cheering to stare at the hellish transformation. The eye that got stabbed out was being pulled back by an invisible force, but it wasn't the same. The eye was purple with a ripple like pattern. Each ripple had three tomoe on it and were slowly rotating.

Hiruzen grabbed another kunai and tried to stab Naruto through the shroud. Naruto's head tilted ninety degrees to the left and asked "_**Jiji...having trouble?**_" One of the tails shot from behind Naruto and wrapped around the elder's throat. The smell of burning flesh was pugnent, causing a few civilians to throw up. The tail's grip tightened and crushed his windpipe. Sarutobi fell to the ground, limp. "_**NOW I WILL BECOME THE DEMON YOU SAY I AM!**_" Naruto's skin began peeling, showing the muscle as blood began to boil to the surface, the shroud turning a sickly ruby color when the fourth tail bubbled up. Both of Naruto's eyes had the ripple pattern now, while he looked more Kyuubi than Naruto. Another burst of chakra, four became six and a skeletal system appeared. The pressure of the chakra combined with the massive K.I. radiating from Naruto like a tsunami caused most people's hearts to literally explode. This is when he made his move. He slid on the blood like an impromptu figureskater, claws outstretched, disembowling anyone who was unfortunate enough to be anywhere near his path of travel. The six tails propelling him, Naruto ran straight into the Hokage Monument. If one were to see through the dust, they wouldn't recognize the faces of the previous Hokages, but they would recognize the muscles and fur that were subsequently forming over the bones, revealing a miniturazied, but no less deadly, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It looked down and recognized many of the people crowding the top of the Hokage Tower. It's mouth opened wide and began forming a ball so dark, it seemed to suck out all light from the already dreary October morning. It let the ball just fall, to prolong the wait, firing it would be too quick. They could only stare in horror as it fell, too shocked to do anything to prevent it or run away. It jumps awy as soon as the Biju Ball hits, riding the shockwave above Konoha, all the way shooting a stream of fire at anyone it saw.

When it landed, it swiped it's claws, creating twisters to tear through Konoha, throwing people and debris into the air, only to have it all come crashing down to earth

"**GRAAAAWWWWWRRR!**" That one roar destroyed the Hospital along with any other buildings, crushing everyone under the weight of the rubble.

-**IN NARUTO'S MIND**-

"Kyuubi, I think you destroyed everything, can I have my body back?"

"**WHY? I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!**"

"...because nothing's left."

"**Fine, but only because I said I would. Demon's can't break promises.**"

A burst of light and Naruto was standing among the ruins of what once was the Hidden Village of Konoha.

"*sigh* Now what?"

-END-

this was a oneshot of Naruto snapping

if i get alot of good reviews say, 30, then I'll add another chapter, 30 more, i'll add another chapter


	2. sifting through the wreckage

I only added another chapter because the people who liked it asked for it. Later, I'm changing the pairing but I'm not telling you who's taking Kyuubi's place...

And JSYK all of my stories will contain spoilers when needed in the story up to the latest chapter (which since yesterday is 532)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and probably never will...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

Last time on The Demon you say I am

_-__**IN NARUTO'S MIND**__-_

_"Kyuubi, I think you destroyed everything, can I have my body back?"_

_"__**WHY? I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!**__"_

_"...because nothing's left."_

_"__**Fine, but only because I said I would. Demon's can't break promises.**__"_

_A burst of light and Naruto was standing among the ruins of what once was the Hidden Village of Konoha._

_"*sigh* Now what?"_

**And now to chapter 2: Sifting thru the wreckage**

Walking through the deserted streets, one wouldn't have guessed that the rubble strewn about was once parts of the great village of Konohagakure. That is until Naruto gave into his "Inner Demon" and leveled civilians, shinobi, and buildings alike.

'_If I had a family so secret not even the Hokage could tell me, then it would probably be at the most guarded place in Konoha, right?_' That was his mindset as he walked towards what was left of the Hokage Mansion.

"**Why don't you just ask me, kit?**" The Kyuubi asked, obviously knowing _something_.

'_What could you possibly know about MY family?_' He wondered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"**It was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, son of Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.**"

'...'

"**Yeah, that was the response I was expecting...**"

'...'

"**You okay, kit?**"

Not trusting his voice even in his mind, he only nodded dumbly.

"**Should I continue, or...**" another nod. "**Continue?**" nod. "**For the first nine months of your life, you and me were closer than even you and your own mother. In fact those whiskers were a gift from me giving you fire affinity as well as the wind affinity from the Namikaze clan and water from the Uzumaki clan. When you were first born Madara Uchiha kidnapped you to get your father away from your mother which went off without a he chained your mother down and entered her mind where I was sleeping. But afraid of me, he chains me to a boulder. I tried to kill him but as soon as I looked into those Sharingan I was helpless. Everything went black and the next thing I know I'm in the middle of Konoha, so I left trying not to step on too much. Then I see Minato and Kushina with you and they tell me they've got to seal me inside you. Then I see Madara in the distance and he controls me for about half a second. But it was enough. He tried to get me to kill you but your parents block it, with themselves.**" He paused, thinking if he should continue. The blonde jinchuriki looked saddened but was hanging onto every word nonetheless. "**I tried to heal them but the wound was too large and too fatal. Your father sealed my chakra into you as per my request and they also sealed some of their chakra into you when the time was right.**"

"Well my dad's was when I transformedinto eight-tails, when's my mom's?" he asked, surprised he can still make coherent sentences, let alone relevant ones.

"**Due to her special chakra chains, I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with controling me... As if! If you want to control me, I'll let you. Same with Mito and Kushina. They just automatically assumed I was going to try and take cotrol every waking second, never trusting me enough to ask that simple question. Kami, Uzumaki's are so dense.**"

"Well, um... can I have your chakra?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"**Haha, just like that, huh? Alright, when you get a little older and we're outta this hell-hole, I'll give you my chakra, free of charge.**"

"Really? Awesome! Umm, do you know where anything useful in this "hell-hole" is?"

As he was right in front of it, Naruto first went into the Hokage Mansion. He went into the Hokage's desk and found some sealing scrolls and opened them. He labeled one _scrolls_, another _personal_, a third _weapons_, the fourth _other_, and the final one _clothes_. As per Kyuubi's instructions, he took all forbidden scrolls as well as books on different jutsu and katas. Behind the Yondaime's portrait, he found a scroll that had the lineage of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans, both, ironically branching off from the younger son of the Sage of Six Paths, and another with his signature jutsu, the hiraishin and rasengan. There were also a few three-pronged kunai. He put the kunai in the _weapon_s scroll, the lineage in the _personal _one, and the jutsu in the _scrolls_.

Afterwards, he went to the Archive Library and got a bunch of books of Fuuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, as well as a book on Dojutsu and other kekkei genkai.

He went to a department store and bought a tent, specially designed for ninja with seals for camoflauge, temperature, and even to automatically set itself up when you applied chakra to the seal and stored itself when you took the chakra away. He grabbed some blankets and pillows also just in case.

Kyuubi also told him of a large medical book that the Nara clan had, so he went and got that, putting it in the _other_ scroll.

'_I'm gonna have to seal scrolls into scrolls so I can be more organized_.' he thought as he walked toward the ANBU headquarters. After dodging a few of the traps, he made it to the main chamber which consisted of a large pillar with catwalks leading to different rooms. The first room he went to had a bunch of masks. He found one that most resembled a fox (because of Kyuubi, when in all actuality it was probably just a dog mask). A bingo book was haphazardly laying on the ground so he put that in his pocket.

The next room he went to had armor, including steel mesh, flak jackets, arm guards, and shin guards. He took multiple pairs of everything and sealed them into the _clothes_ scroll. The last room was filled with Katana of various sizes. He took one of each and stored them away.

He also went to various weapons and clothing shops that had partailly survived and took what he could, not knowing what he might need later. He found a large scroll about two feet around and four feet long with an adjustable strap. Then he went to the Uchiha Complex and the Naka Shrine and stored the tablet away, again because of Kyuubi, saying it would be needed later. As Naruto walked towards a partially destroyed store, ignoring the bodies best he could, he asked the Kyuubi a question that he had been wondering about.

"Ne, Kyuubi, how do you know where all this stuff is? Like the medical book and all the forbidden scrolls?"

The Kyuubi chuckled lightly in Naruto's mindscape. "**Because, Kit, my first vessel was the wife of the Shodaime and my second the wife of the Yondaime. I learned a few things, okay?**"

"Alright..." Naruto said aloud. He went into the store and found some instant ramen and a few cans of beans and other fruits and vegetables (again because of Kyuubi saying "**I dont want my vessel to be some short, malnourished weakling, blahblahblah, I'm the king of demons. Obey me. Whatev'...**") He grabbed some water bottles that weren't

Naruto was still wearing the rags from most of his childhood so he went back to a civilian clothing store. He chose an orange t-shirt with an iron-on that looked like the Uzu symbol, forest green pants(the left leg being longer than the right) with orange stripes down the side, a pair of sandals with dark orange straps and a black short-sleeve hoodie with orange trim and white arm warmers with black tribal markings. He unsealed some ninja tape and wrapped it around his right leg and put a few chakra weights on his wrists and ankles (damn Kyuubi). He grabbed a Konoha headband with too-long black cloth and tied it around his head, slashing through the symbol.

As he was leaving, he passed the ruined Shinobi General Hospital.

"**Kit, we have to stop there!**"

"Kyuubi, I'm sure whatever was there was destroyed. It took the full blast of that Chakra Roar."

"**And the Hokage Mansion took the full blast of the Biju Ball but there were protection seals around the important stuff. The emergency medicine is in the basement.**"

"Ohh, and how do you expect me to get there? Hmm? The hospital is on top of it."

The Kyuubi taught Naruto a few handsigns. "**Okay, when you finish the handsigns, suck in a whole lot of air and infuse as much chakra into blowing that air out.**"

'_The Kyuubi's crazy. At least it's C-rank. Well, here goes nothing. Tiger, ox, dog, rabit, snake_.'

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" Naruto breathed out, the blast of air throwing rubble and bodies across Konoha to hit the wall, causing parts of it to crumble and fall. "Oh well."

"**Okay, kit. We need a few drugs: sulfanilamide, morphine, penicillin, some thioperamide, and a few paracetamol. And some gauze and a splint just in case. And don't forget a crutch and a few sterile needles, a mask, and some gloves.**" Kyuubi kept adding random hospital stuff, and he kept storing it in the _other_ scroll. As he was walking, Kyuubi would point something out and tell him to get it. After about half an hour, it was getting too dark too see.

"Kyuubi, we have to go. The light's not filtering in anymore. I can barely see to get out." He left, not giving Kyuubi time to voice his opinion. As he was leaving Naruto asked a question.

"Ne, Kyuubi, where are we going?"

"**West, kit. There's someone there you have to meet.**"

"How do you know I have to meet them?"

"**I have limited omniscience. I can tell your future based on what I know about you. So if you were to kill a random child for no reason while we were traveling, I don't know when you're going to die right now because I didn't factor that child's death into the equation that is your future.**"

"You know when I'm gonna die! Can you tell me?"

"**Sorry, kit. But if you knew when you were gonna die, you would do some crazy shit the day before. Besides, Shinigami-sama would kill me, literally, if I told you.**"

"Ohh, so I guess we should leave then. West you said?" Kyuubi merely nodded. Naruto adjusted the scroll on his back. "Alright, west it is!" he said, heading out to...west.

Naruto began to rub his eyes. '_Damn, why is everything so bright?_'

-END-

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN JUST ONE WORD

Alrightey, chapter 2. kinda short but it did a few things too. It showed kyuubi's helpfulness, it gave naruto a few key items like the nara clan's medical textbooks, the scroll of sealing, Minato's jutsu scroll, and the Naka shrine tablet which can only be read fully by a rinnegan... and what's wrong with Naruto's eyes (hint it's not rinnegan...go back to chapter 1)

btw, i put my stories in order-ish so this is how i'll update them.

1-Naruto, the 5th Hokage

2-The Demon you say I am

3-Nibi and Kyuubi

4-Anything for You

5(previous)-Namikaze Jumpstart( up for adoption as is 4th Shinobi war for whoever. nothing wrong with the stories, i just like the others better, and 6 is a good number

5(now)-Squad 7,REWRITTEN(new story haven't written yet)

6-His Only Failed Mission(new story haven't written yet)

I wrote this chapter in a day albeit it's short but good in my eyes. I can write these so fast cuz i don't have a beta and I'm proud of it :P

Till next Time, Namikaze-Naruto6hokage out.


	3. the Ame Orphans

Hi everyone...! first off, i'm happy cuz 99% of ppl like my stories. i've only got like two bad reviews and that was for Nibi and Kyuubi. and 2 ppl said i gave them ideas for their own stories. review cuz i like showing off to the family that said i wasn't good at writing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and probably never will...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_**'**

last time on The Demon you say I am

**Naruto talked to Kyuubi! Then he took some stuff! Then he learned a move! Then he took some more stuff! Then he was leaving. Then everything got bright!**

-START-

-**NARA CLAN FOREST**-

Step.

Step.

Step.

Slam into tree.

Fall.

Get up.

Step.

Step.

For the past day, this is what he had to endure. Sure, he could put chakra into his eyes to see past the blinding light, but the headache produced by said blinding light was screwing his chakra control all to hell. And Kyuubi was no help.

Damn fuzzball laughing his ass off.

"SMACK!"

Damn trees getting in the damn way.

Damn deer.

Damn sun.

'_Ne, Kyuubi. Why is everything so bright? What's wrong with my eyes?_'

"**If I told you, Kit, you'd freak the **_**fuck**_** out!**" he yell-roared. This wierd personality was really getting on Naruto's nerves.

'_**Damn! If I tell the Kit whose eyes he has, he might faint or something... But just how did he get them in the first place?**_'

'_Hey, Kyuubi! Can ya help a little? If you don't help me, we're never gonna get out of this forest!_'

Kyuubi actually paid attention to the outside world since before they left Konoha '_**He's not even going the right way...**_' "**Sure thing, Kit. Just let me take control of your legs and we'll be outta here in no time!**"

Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds and felt like he was free-falling. When his eyes opened, they were lite purple with a faint grey circle in them and three grey tomoe.

'_**So if he uses my chakra, the process speeds up...**_'

From the waist down was covered in bubbly red chakra.

'_Kyuubi, what's that?_' Naruto asked a few minutes later, pointing towards a city with a large wall and alot of lights; with a small castle rising above all other buildings.

"**That's Tanzaku Gai. You would have went there in about five years had everyone in the village not attacked you so brutally and you snapped. Ahhh, good times, good times.**"

'_Why?_'

"**Why would you go to Tanzaku Gai or why was it good times?**"

Naruto facepalms. '_The first one..._'

"**During the Chunin Exams, one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, attacks along with Suna and Oto. He kills the Sandaime and runs away. You leave with another of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. He becomes your sensei, but I can teach you everything instead. Anyways, you two leave and go to Tanzaku Gai to get the third member of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, to become Hokage. Then there's a big fight and the castle gets destroyed. Blah, blah, blah.**"

'_Wow..._' was the only thing Naruto could say...

After about ten minutes, Kyuubi broke the silence.

"**Soo... Wanna know why I had fun?**"

'_Kyuubi!_'

-**20 MINUTES LATER BORDER OF HI no KUNI AND ARASHI no KUNI**-

(AN: arashi no kuni is made up. there is no name for this country, only the village.)

"**Kit, we're here...**" Kyuubi said as he stood at the edge of the Tenchi bridge, facing west. The sun was low in the sky, probably 4:30.

His eyes opened again, revealing three grey rings around lite purple eyes with three tomoe on each ring. Then he blinked.

And rubbed his eyes. Then he began to run around and almost fell were it not for Kyuubi taking partial control.

"Dammit, Kyuubi! Why can't I see!" Naruto said aloud, causing birds in the neighboring trees to fly away.

"**Kit, calm down. You can't see because of your eyes. They're blind right now because you're not used to the power...**"

'_What power?_' Naruto asked, now calm enough to use the mental link.

"**The eyes you have haven't been seen for hundreds of years. Same with the person you're going to meet.**"

'_Who?_'

"**Nagato Uzumaki...**"

"Uzumaki! You mean he's related to me?"

But Kyuubi was silent. He had severed the mental link going from Naruto to Kyuubi but not the one from Kyuubi to Naruto.

"**Use my sight to get to the Akatsuki base. Follow this river until you see a small hut and go to it.**" On the outside, Naruto looked like Naruto... Except the blood-red eyes with slits for pupils. But inside, Kyuubi was fuming:

'_**Damn Uzumaki's and their Damn dojutsu. Not to mention the fuinjutsu used to seal all of us Biju. And those fucking chakra chains Kushina used on me. I wouldn't be surprised if she liked bondage. But DAMN. Nagato with the rinnegan and now this little blonde kit, Naruto with the Jubi eyes. They're probably related to the Senju and Uchiha clans...**_'

**-ONE HOUR LATER**-

After having to rely on Kyuubi's chakra to avoid having to swim all the way to Ame, the first circle along with the three tomoe that resided there were jet-black. Also, Naruto could see outlines of everything, so navigating was easier.

Trip...

A little easier.

"SLAM!"

Naruto lifted himself up and realized he was at the shore.

In front of him was the small hut which Naruto thought was a wagon surrounded by a bounch of tents

'_Are you sure this is the right place?_' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Of course I'm sure. Just go to the hut and ask to speak to Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan.**"

Naruto did so and knocked on the door. A bunch of Shinobi stepped out. All of them were wearing black trench coats with a red zipper and a vest that only covered their stomach. All of their headbands had four lines going down with one line crossing through them all. Naruto chose to ignore their staring.

A few seconds later, A woman about 17 with blue hair and amber eyes with a origami flower in her hair stepped out. She looked at Naruto and jmped back and slammed the door.

-**INSIDE THE HUT**-

Yahiko stared at his normally stoic partner whose face was white as a sheet. Nagato even looked up from Tales of a Gutsy Ninja to look at Konan questionally.

"What is wrong Konan?" Nagato asked.

"Th-that b-b-boy has th-the J-ju-jubi eyes!" Konan stuttered while thumbing the door she was pressed against.

"Psh! The Jubi? That's just a myth." Yahiko said, waving Konan away.

"As are my Rinnegan, yet here they are." Nagato stated, flaring said dojutsu.

"Fine, fine, let him in..." Konan did and both Yahiko and Nagato gasped.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Former villager of the former Konohagakure. Nice to meet y'all Konan, Nagato, Yahiko." He said, getting each of their names right.

Nagato stares at the book he had been reading. '_Naruto...'_

"How do you know each of our names?" He asked.

"The same way I know your last name is Uzumaki... Kyuubi told me."

Yahiko looked confused. "Wait... You said former Konohagakure. Why?"

"I destroyed it..." Naruto replied in the most nonchalant manner.

"O-kaaay... And by Kyuubi do you mean Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed demon fox?"

"Yeah, y'know him?"

All three faceplanted and stayed there for about 10 minutes while Naruto began to read Nagato's book. Nagato was also the first one to get up.

"Why do you have the eyes of the Jubi?" he asked as he sat down across from Naruto.

"I dunno..."

"Why is your hair blonde instead of red?"

"My dad was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

Nagato stared at Naruto. Naruto looked up and stared back. Nagato blinked.

"HA! I win!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey, can you train me?"

Nagato blinked. "Train you?"

"Yeah. Kyuubi tells me you were trained by Jiraiya. And you have the Rinnegan. And I could teach you some stuff, too."

Yahiko and Konan chose that moment to get up. "W-what happened?"

Nagato turned towards his best friend. "We fainted and he asked me to train him."

"Oh."

"So is that a yes?" Naruto asked, smiling excitedly.

The Ame orphans stared at eachother and nodded. "Sure," Konan said, reaching behind her back. "but first you have to close your eyes..."

Naruto did and felt his headband fall off and get put back on.

"Open 'em." Yahiko instructed. All three were grinning from ear to ear. Naruto reached up and felt his headband. Instead of the swirl and triangle with a slash, it was four parallel lines with a slash.

Nagato became serious but couldn't stop the corners of his lips from curling upwards.

"Now, I believe you said something about training..."

Konan couldn't help but stare at Naruto as he left, nor could she stop the small blush that began creeping across the bridge of her nose.

She mentally slapped herself. '_He's like ten!'_

_'Yeah, but he's soo hot...'_

_'You're just saying that because of the whiskers.'_ she reprimanded her inner self.

Inner Konan sighed. '_Ahhh... Yahiko with whiskers..._'

**-END-**

**I know it's kinda slow to pick up, but it's building suspense, something i have trouble doing if you don't count cliffhangers.**

And I know the tenchi bridge is between kusa and konoha. But in UNS2, Jiraiya leaps from the tenchi bridge to get to ame so...idk

And I know yahiko died like five years previous but this is an AU so in this world, I'm God. Not Nagato, not Yahiko, not Pein, Me! HAHAHAHAHA!

And yes, I know they're older than that...

And

review... i'm no mind-reader. love it, hate it, idk, idc. just review...


	4. training pays off! hanzo and danzo

Yay, chapter 4! This will be about training and _something else..._

Anywho... read and review.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-Last Chapter-

**Naruto went to Ame! And his eyes were getting clearer! Then he met Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan! Then they went to train!**

-START-

-**TRAINING FIELD SLIGHTLY OUTSIDE CAMP, A FEW DAYS LATER**-

As always in Arashi no Kuni (AN: Land of Storms, i own that), it was raining. Hard. But the four people who were slightly levitating above the ground, were completely dry. Nagato with Yahiko, Nagato's Rinnegan flaring, his blood-red hair flailing backwards frrom the chakra output; inside a dome made by using SHINRAI TENSEI from every tenketsu in his body. Around him, five rocks the size of his fist were slowly rotating by using BANSHO TEN'IN to a small degree. He was panting heavily due to the fact he had been using it for five minutes.

Naruto was faring better, due to his enormous chakra reserves. His Kazyogan(complete eye?) now had all three rings and the tomoe for the inner two rings. He sat in a meditative position with Konan sitting wide-eyed beside him.

Why?

Because around him was not only the SHINRAI TENSEI dome, but also ten small pebbles wich he had condensed from twenty boulders, each easily the size of their wagon that they stayed at.

The wooshing sound was deafening, to say the least.

Each was flying around him at speeds fast enough to make them gain weight.(AN: the faster you go, the heavier you are, that's why you can't go light-speed, because you would weigh infinity...)

A small typhoon had formed around them, sucking in more rain and becoming larger. If you got close enough, rain would _literally_ go through your body, going so fast you wouldn't notice until a few seconds afterwards. This also had its own sound: a mix between a large waterfall and the air rushing past your ears as you free-falled.

Nagato's was much smaller, only an after-effect of his dome, and not a concious effort. Therefore, his was just a small whirlpool in the puddle underneath him, only reaching a few inches tall.

Of course Naruto underestimated himself and said the control his super-typhoon took would make it useless in battle.

The Kyuubi was giving hints to both Uzumaki through a mental link Nagato had established with them earlier.

"**Okay, remember. To push something away, just imagine it further away from you and say SHINRAI TENSEI. To pull something in, imagine it closer to you and say BANSHO TEN'IN. Usually, the only drawback would be the five or more second delay between each attack, and the fact you an only use one or the other at a time, but that's what these exercises are for.**" The Kyuubi said. Because of his curiosity to their power, he had gotten closer to them to be able to study their DNA. And he was right...

They were related to the Senju and Uchiha, albeit very distantly from the Uchiha. The only explination was the two sons of the Sage of 6 Paths had a son and daughter, who had a child, which more than likely never had another child with another Uchiha. But for some reason, this gene had remained dormant until it was inside the two Children of Prophecy, the Saviours of this World.

And for that reason, the Kyuubi began to believe in Kami.

"Umm, Naruto-kun... I'm kinda hungry. Can you stop for a second? Y'know, if it isn't too much trouble..." Konan asked. Naruto smirked and nodded, noticing the _-kun_ suffix she subconsiously added even if she didn't.

But instead of stopping the technique completely, he created another SHINRAI TENSEI dome that only surrounded her. She 'eep'ed and watched in amazement as the dome she was in pass through his without stopping, the rain and pebble-boulders going aroun hers just as they did his, before shooting back to their new home for the day.

"**Y'know, Kit... She's got the hots for you.**" Kyuubi said through his and Naruto's private link. Naruto's smirk turned into a full-blown fox-smile as he nodded.

'_I know, Kyuubi, I know..._'

-**CAMP**-

The others at the camp watched in amazement as a small typhoon formed around her dome, as well, no doubt because of Naruto.

She couldn't explain her feelings for him, but knew they weren't misplaced and were much stronger than the ones she had with Yahiko. She stepped inside once the dome disippated, ignoring the questions from everyone as she walked into the wagon. She pulled out an apple and a food pill and began on the apple.

Her and Yahiko were more of a brother and sister, due to the fact of him saving her from the attempted rape, possibly the only reason she began to like him in the first place. And he was _kinda_ cute.

But Naruto was _hott!_ Blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin... And those whisker-marks! Kami, he was sexy!

Granted, he was 10 and she 17, but if you're old enough to kill, you're old enough to do everything else, and that included loving who you wanted. And she loved him, so laws be damned. She popped the food pill in her mouth and gulped down some water.

And with a clear consious and a full stomach, she set out back to where Naruto was training.

-**TRAINING FIELD**-

Nagato dropped his stones as he and Yahiko stared slack-jawed at Naruto. His typhoon had grown to the sky, _literally_. The clouds began to swirl around the typhoon before swirling downwards, lightning arcing outwards from the clouds towards the ground, destroying anything they came in contact with, creaing super-heated craters. Every once in a white, one would hit Nagato's dome, bouncing off but pushing it farther back.

'_Kyuubi! What is going on!_' Nagato yelled through the mental link.

"**He did it...**" He replied cryptically.

"Did what?" Nagato asked aloud.

"**He unlocked the final level of his Kazyogan. He can now use all abilities of the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakygan. Wait... What is this? Oh, Kami. You have to be friggin' kidding me!**"

"What!" Nagato screamed impatiently.

"What's wrong, Nagato?" Yahiko asked, since then being stunned into silence by what a 10-year-old could do.

"His Kazyogan is complete. And I think Kyuubi found something else..." He was silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"He has something called STORMCALLING. It's a Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tota at the same time."

"It's a mix between lightning, wind, and water... He said the fire affinity he gave Naruto was replaced with lightning for some reason, since it was his Kekkei Genkai."

"Well what's so different between it and Storm Release?" Yahiko interrupted.

"Ranton is just lightning and water, and creates indepedently controlled lasers. Stormcalling uses very little chakra but can control the weather and also create natural disasters that deal with those three elements, such as twisters, hurricanes, thunderstorms, and tsunamis. Putting them all together, and you get what's happening right now..."

"Also, Ranton: water and lightning, Jinton: wind and lightning and Hyoton: wind and water, are said to be all related to Stormcalling ."

"Well, what do you mean by it being a Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tota?"

"It's a Kekkei Genkai because only this clan could use it and a Kekkei Tota because although almost everyone in this clan could learn it, only a few had enough control over all three elements to combine them. If there were a hundred-thousand clan members born, ninety-five thousand could only use one of the three at a time. The others could combine two of three, but not all three at the same time. But only one-tenth: one in a million clan members, could use all three and combine them."

"And _why_ do you know this?" Yahiko asked incredilously.

"Kyuubi told me."

"Well, what happened to this clan?"

"They originated here, and are the reason it's always raining. They used stormcalling so many times, thunderstorms became a common occurence in the land, leading it to be called Arashi no Kuni. During the Clan Wars before hidden villages, they gained the most fame and recognition but were the hardest to use since they only dealt in matters concerning good and evil. They also didn't pay for their services, instead accepting donations. They gained so much notoriety that every single other clan formed Hidden villages and attacked them, including at that time the second most powerful ones: Senju and Uchiha."

"They held out for three weeks, just long enough for the Yuki clan who used Hyoton, to leave and go to what is now Kirigakure, the Arashi clan who used Ranton to go to Kumogakure, and the Jin clan who used Jinton to leave and go to Konohagakure and Sunagakure, changing their name to Namikaze when they went to Konoha."

"So there were clans inside the clan?"

"Notr at first. They broke up like that because if others saw a clan that had, say, Ranton and Hyoton, they would technically have wind, water, and lightning; their main affinity being water. If they combined of all three elements, it would give them away, so they only used the types they could combine efficiently. After a while, the other neglected affinity would be purged from their system in a sense, becoming a dormant gene."

"So why does Naruto have it?"

"Luck. His father was from the Namikaze Clan, who used Jinton, a combination of wind and lightning, and his mother was from the Uzumaki Clan who had the highest affinity to water of anyone outside Kirigakure, and maybe even a few inside."

"So why didn't it show up until now?"

"His Kazyogan, more than likely. Aside from it letting him using the abilities of the Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan, it also powers up his elemental affinities."

"So his Stormcalling is powered up, too?" Yahiko asked, turning to look at the hurricane which was at an equilibrium with nature, content with its size for now as it swayed back and forth lazily.

"Yeah, but this is maybe only a thousandth of his power, so we gotta be careful when he goes all-out in a fight. Also, Kyuubi said we have to place supression seals on him at all times because if he used 100 percent, more than likely he would kill himself no matter how good he was at using it."

Yahiko stared wide-eyed before noticing Konan walking closer to the storm, utterly impervious to its effects. Not even her hair was moving.

A lightning bolt arced towards her, but deflected at the last second. They realized the SHINRAI TENSEI dome shortly afterwards, and realzied Naruto knew she was there. She stepped through the wall of the hurricane and disappeared from their sight.

"It's a good thing Naruto knew she was there, otherwise she'd be dead." Yahiko said.

"If he wasn't protecting her, I highly doubt she'd be as stupid as you and walk up to a hurricane." Nagato repled with a smirk. Yahiko scowled and playfully punched his friend in the arm.

-**WITH KONAN**-

She looked up and noticed how peaceful it was inside the hurricane. The only sound was a dull hum that was occasionally broken by the sharp 'crack' made by lightning arcing across the eye. At the very top, the sky could be seen, a golden hue against the dark grey of the wall it reflected against and completely encased the entire storm in its warming color.

Her dome deactivated and she paniced, before realizing Naruto was infront of her, his dome also gone. A cool breeze and the feel of a slight spray were the only feelings inside the center of the storm which raged outside. Naruto sat in the exact middle, still in his loctus position.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, not opening his eyes or anything else to recognize her presence besides that question.

"Breathtaking..." she replied truthfully. "H-how did you do this?"

"I don't know. I just... I just did what came naturally and this happened." He opened one of his eyes and saw her with her mouth slightly open and a small amount of drool on the corner of her mouth, no doubt due to the shock of how easy it was for him to create such a powerful force of nature. "Y'know... Your face is is giving me dirty thoughts." Naruto said with a smirk. Yeah, that got her out of her stupor. Her face turned beet red, before turning to the side in embarrasement.

She turned back and stared into his eyes, when she noticed they were glowing and lightning was sparking between the spikes in his hair. She walked up to him, completely forgetting the comment from earler. She poked her finger out and touched the tip of one of his spikes as a lightning bolt shot up her arm and caused the hair on her head to stand up. She giggled slightly at the feeling.

Naruto, who had been blushing the whole time she inched closer to her, burst into full-blown laughter, and held his sides from the pain and lost his concentration. Konan began to laugh too after she saw her reflection in the glassy surface of the wall.

"The reflection began to waver before revealing it to be thousands of water droplets which had been pressed against the wall. They burst outwards and stung her face. She fell back before realizing all the walls began to contort with no discernable pattern. The walls lost their reflective properties and sheilded them from the sun with its ominous grey, the only light coming from the constant flashes from lightning which had intensified.

Naruto stood up when he realized the light was gone. He looked up and they both turned towards eachother: Konan had fear on her face and Naruto with determination.

Naruto jumped towards her just as lightning completely obliterated where he was previously standing. He hugged her as he placed a SHINRAI TENSEI dome around both of them.

"Hang on!" he yelled above the howling winds as lightning rattled the dome. It slammed into the ground before rocketing upwards, past the clouds. Konan began to silently cry, but Naruto felt the tears hit his face as the warm sun basked her in eternal beauty. He leaned closer to her ear.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered. She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and disabled the dome. She paniced for a second before he reassuringly tightened his grip around her.

"I thought you trusted me..." Konan looked down to see Naruto completely at peace as their ascent slowed. Reaching the top, they began to pick up speed. The wind began to howl around them as they reached terminal velocity(AN: The fastest you can go when falling. depends on wieght, way you're falling-flat or straight-, and air friction-depends on height-)

"I trust you, Naruto-kun." She said hugging him tighter, this time intentionally adding the suffix.

"Good!" Naruto twisted so he was falling first, the rain in the clouds stinging every part of his skin that was exposed. When they broke through, Naruto loosened her grip slightly and turned so his back was to her. "Tighter!" he yelled, and she held him tighter.

_'Wait... Wait... Now!_' Fifty feet from the ground, Naruto thrusts his hands out and yells "SHINRAI TENSEI!" as loud as he could. They slow down and the ground caves in, and for a split second, both are suspended in mid air. Naruto turns and faces her, holding her as tight as ever.

Gravity takes hold of them once again, slamming them into the ground after they fall the last ten feet. Naruto slams into the ground as Konan slams on top of him, the air forced from his lungs. Konan rolls over before looking at Naruto gasping for air. She slowly crawls over to him and plugs his nose.

"Breathe, Naru-kun..." She said seductively as she gave him CPR. Naruto passes out from blood loss.

"That's hot." Yahiko said, looking on in slight jealousy.

"That's hot." Nagato repeated.

"That's what I said." Yahiko said, still looking at the two.

"It's worth repeating." Nagato watched as Naruto's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

A blinding gold light spread across the ground. Everyone looked up to see the clouds disappear as the sun came out in full force.

"Come on, you two..." Konan said as she lifted Naruto up and carried him back to camp.

-**ONE WEEK LATER**-

Ten Narutos could be seen, each with a three-prong kunai in hand. On the opposite end, a group of them were standing across from each one.

"GO!" one yells and they all throw their kunai. Ten yellow flashes and fifty, almost simoultaneous poofs later, a panting Naruto walked up a tree and layed down on the closest branch that could support him, the rotating blue chakra in his hand slowly dissipating. He finally mastered HIRAISHIN and RASENGAN.

He smiled as he remembered Konan kis-, err, use CPR with tongue on, him.

But why?

He knew her for like, five days. And even then, it was in passing as he asked Nagato to train. So why did she just up and kiss him like that? And then two days later they're a couple and calling eachother by nick-names.

"Kami, girls are confusing." Naruto said to the clouds as the person he was talking to snuck up behind him.

"Well that's kinda mean." Naruto screamed and jumped up, the only reason he stayed up being he applied chakra to his feet and sticking to the branch above him.

"K-ko-chan." Naruto said, his voice slightly squeaky. "When did you get here?" Konan giggled slightly and rolled on the balls of her feet.

"Ohh, I don't know... Long enough to see you perfected the HIRAISHIN and RASENGAN." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, yeah. I had some free time so I thought I should occupy myself."

"By learning the signature moves of your father in less than a week? Moves that took him half a decade to complete..." Naruto blushed.

"Yeah, I was reeeally bored." Konan leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Well good job, Naru-kun. If you learn more, I give you more than a kiss on the forehead." Naruto sweat-dropped.

"I learn the _HIRAISHIN AND RASENGAN_ in a _WEEK_... And I get a kiss on the forehead?" Konan giggled.

"Hehe, yup!" She winked and Nagato appeared at the bottom of the tree.

"Come on you two lovebirds. Yahiko needs all of us so we can meet Hanzo."

"Who?" Naruto asked. Konan put her hand on top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair as they walked back to the wagon.

"The leader of Amegakure. He's really paranoid and is _really_ afraid of us." Nagato said.

"So why does he want to talk to us?" Naruto asked as Yahiko appeared beside them.

"A peace treaty between them and 'Ne'. Originally it was all of Konoha but _someone..._" He said, shooting mock-glares at Naruto, "decided to level the place. But Danzo and his followers always leave during threats like that so he can return and _possibly_ become Hokage. He's as bad as Hanzo."

"Maybe it's 'cuz their names sound the same." Naruto inquired. Yahiko chuckled and Nagato grinned. Konan pulled him closer towards her.

"And you two wonder why I like him." Everyone laughed at this.

-**MEETING AREA**-

They had agreed to the terms. Every member of Akatsuki was present as per Hanzo's orders. As always it was raining.

Yahiko acted as the group's leader. Behind him was everyone else, consisting of Nagato, Konan, and Naruto, along with fifteen of the strongest members of Akatsuki. Konan placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders, squeezing them gently.

In front of them was Hanzo of the Salamander with his boss summon, Ibuse. Hanzo was very muscular and was about 5'10" with blonde hair that reached to his back and a scar on his right cheek and brown eyes. He wore a black hat and a respirator with two filters that doubled as a helmet with the symbol of Amegakure on the helmet and respirator. He wore a wetsuit with a typical jonin flak jacket. He wore bandges around wrists and lower legs. He also wore dark shinobi sandals and a dark cloak that reached below his waist with standard shinobi pants. When he talked, it was almost mechanical.

"_As you already know, I want you to help me secure agreements with the other Nations. I believe your views of world peace will help sway their views of this war. I would like you to help me secure negotiations of the other villages starting with Neo-Konoha._"

Naruto stared at him wide-eyed. _Neo-Konoha_? It's been less than three weeks! They were right. All Danzo cares about is power.

"I understand and I agree with your proposal. Hopefully we can stop this endless rain of blood that falls on the land that is Arashi no Kuni." They both raised their hands and shook, sealing the deal.

"_We should meet up again to finalize the deal. I would feel safer if only you and your top subordinates showed up this time. I am very security-concious, after all."_

"I understand. We can meet in one week's time."

"_Agreed._"

-**ONE WEEK LATER**-

Yahiko, Nagato, and Naruto stared upwards at the scene above them. Hanzo, along with Danzo and all of the Ame jonin and 'Ne' were standing while Hanzo held Konan with her hands tied behind her back.

"_Your organization is a nuisance to me. Yahiko..." _Hanzo pulled out a kunai. "_You are the leader, so you must die. If you resist, this woman will die._" Hanzo threw the kunai towards them. "_You! The red-haired one. Kill Yahiko. If you do, I will spare you, the blonde and this woman._" Yahiko grimaced. Nagato stared wide-eyed, Rinnegan active. Naruto stared from Yahiko and Nagato, back to Konan.

"Don't, Nagato!" Konan screamed. "Don't worry about me! You three escape!" Naruto began to laugh.

"Ko-chan, you know I can't do that." Naruto pulled out a three-pronged kunai and threw one at the ground and the other at Hanzo, who easily dodged.

"_You should tach him how to- Where is he!_" Hanzo watched the intricately-shaped kunai as it flew harmlessly away. When he turned around, Naruto was gone.

"Behind you..." Naruto was holding onto Konan's collar as he formed a RASENGAN in his other hand. He slammed it into his gut as the log exploded. Hanzo appeared within the ranks of his ninja and watched as Naruto and Konan appeared at the other kunai in a yellow flash.

'_HIRAISHIN..._' "_Kill them_!" All of the ninja threw kunai at them.

"SHINRAI TENSEI!" Nagato yelled, protecting the turned Naruto and Konan. All of the kunai thrown bounced away from an invisible force.

"He repelled them!" one of the ninja yelled.

"How!" the one beside him yelled. Naruto turned and jumped, kunai in hand. Hanzo slammed his hands on the ground and it turned into paper bombs. They wrapped around his legs and he used HIRAISHIN to appear between the ninja. The cliffside exploded, all the ninja falling and being crushed by the boulders or the explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto, his legs burned and the end of his cloak missing.

"Not bad, Kid. You destroyed all of my forces and withstood my Katon ninjutsu. You're a special kid. Those eyes... And the eyes of your friend..."

"Get him!" a 'Ne' ninja yelled. They drew swords and jumped down.

"Now, Nagato!" Naruto screamed.

"KUCHIYOSE: GEDO MAZO!" Nagato slammed his hands on the ground and a giant stone hand slammed four of the ninja into the air, the attack immediately putting them out of active duty for at least a few weeks. The other hand bursts from the ground and pulled the beast up. It was easily twenty stories tall and had a cloth covering its eyes and horns covering its back.

"_**WORRARGH!**_"

"_What is that_?" Hanzo asked. Naruto jumped onto the beasts back and channeled his chakra into its body.

"FUINJUTSU: GENRYU KYU FUJIN!" Naruto yelled. Nine dragons shot out of its mouth and ran towards the 'Ne' and Ame ninja, ripping their souls from their bodies.

They didn't stand a chance. The dragons tear through every ninja present, flying across the ground, kicking up dust and debris that hide their presence. Only the inhuman screams and primal roars that seemingly came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time gave any indication as to who was the next victim. Danzo fled instantly.

Hanzo stared impassively as one of the dragon's head inched closer towards him. "_So you were the leader behind the scenes. You, who posess the Kazyogan, the eyes of the Jubi. And your friend, who posesses the Rinnegan, the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin..."_ The dragon lifted up, reaching a hundred feet into the air.

"Aaargh!" The dragon charges towards Hanzo.

"SHUNSHIN no JUSTU!" The dragon slams into the ground, but Hanzo is gone. Naruto falls to his knees and GEDO MAZO poofs away. Naruto falls down, but Yahiko catches him mid-air and lands before having Konan take him and lay his head in her lap.

"Naru-kun! Wake up!" Konan closes her eyes to try and stop the tears, but they fly open when a famiiar hand grazes her cheek.

Naruto cupped her cheek and smiles as her tears splash onto his face. "We did it Ko-chan. We're all safe." Naruto closes his eyes again and his head falls to one side. She panics but stops when she hears him snoring. Yahiko walks up to them and lifts Naruto to carry him.

"At least it's not an imposter." he replied. Konan smiled weakly as Nagato helped her up.

"Yeah, all that training paid off." Nagato said.

"Heh, if Naru-kun wasn't here, at least one of us would be dead." Konan retorted. All three griamced at this.

'_**If they only knew...**_' Kyuubi thought grimly.

-END-

Wow, YAY! my longest chapter by far. i love it! if i do say so myself

review. the button is about...here, i think :P

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out.


	5. Aftermath: Confessions in the Rain

I usually forget to put this at the end so thanks for reviews, faves, alerts, and in generel reading my stories.

also, if you like flashy AMV's, go to youtube and look for

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-LAST CHAPTER-

**Naruto finished his Kazyogan! And he got STORMCALLING! Then Konan realized she liked Naruto! Then Naruto saves her from a hurricane! Then he learns Hiraishin and Rasengan! Then they find out NE survived! Then they get tricked by Hanzo! Then Naruto saves Konan! Then they kill people! But Hanzo, Danzo, and a few NE survive!(that's alot for one chapter...)**

-START!-

A small blonde boy lay on the bed, wearing a short black shirt-robe with green trim, dark pants, and a black and white belt tied in the front. He had mesh armor underneath. A female, very much older than him, lay beside him on her side. She was wearing a karate top and skirt bottom, her clothes having the same color scheme as his. (AN: they wear what the Ame orphans wore during their time with Jiraiya)

"I said I'm fine!" He whined to his caretaker.

"Then why did you pass out afterwards?" She asked, clearly protective over him.

"I fell asleep!" He retorted. This coversation was getting nowhere at any speed, let alone fast.

"What did you dream of?"

"Ramen! As always... Except this was more of a nightmare 'cuz a ramen monster tried to eat me..." He shuddered, still traumitized by the godzilla-like creature that was created by the food of some higher deity or deities. Even if the last ramen he had was almost a month ago and was poisoned, he still remembered every singular noodle he ever ate. The salty broth that, although hot, always felt good, even during summer. She giggled slightly at his antics and ran her fingers through his hair. She rolled over more so her head was on his chest and nuzzled into him.

"Good! But I still don't want you to do anything crazy. Like creating hurricanes just so you can meditate in peace... Alright, Naru-kun?" He groaned and ran his own fingers through his golden locks before staring down into her amber eyes.

"Fine, Ko-chan. But only 'cuz you're worried." She smiled contently before scooting upwards. He patted her head as she pecked him on the lips and jumped off the stuttering and blushing blonde.

"W-What was th-that for?" he asked, still blushing furiously. She merely winked and stuck her tongue out.

"Saving my life." She replied before skipping out the door leaving a perplexed jinchuriki in her wake.

-**NEO-KONOHA**-

The village was much larger. although it seemed to be more of a castle and less of a village each day. The walls were doubled in size and were reinforced by an almost indestructable wall of trees created by Tenzo. All materials were used to create a large tower which rose 100 feet above the wall and fanned out at the bottom towards the walls. The Hokage Monument was replaced with the face of Danzo and the kanji for 'Ne'.

The walls were repainted black while the tower was stark white with a red roof. Other, smaller towers jutted out around the largest, none of these reaching above the wall, with no discernable pattern.

"Report!" said a bandaged man in a dimly lit room. The order echoed in the large chamber, magnifying the voice. The kneeled person in front of him would have flinched had he not been so well trained. The man had standard ANBU attire with a dog mask and had gravity-defying silver hair. He was the 'Ne' second-in-command, only sent on the most dangerous of missions, such as spying in Amegakure. And he completed them with 100% accuracy.

"The orange-haired one is the main leader, but is in no way the most powerful. He is charismatic, drawing others to him like a moth to flame, and can tell a person's true intentions, such as whether or not they mean to harm him in the long run. He is the brains and spokesperson of the operation."

"The redhead _was_ the second-in-command. He posesses the Rinnegan, but has no other noteworthy abilities."

"The blue-haired one, also the only female, is the political advisor. She controls paper, which is very deadly from what I've seen in their spars. Do you remember Sabaku no Gaara?" The elder man nodded. "Replace sand with paper and you have her. The paper also is not affected by water or fire, possibly due to the chakra within each piece of paper. She has a romantic interest with the blonde."

"The blonde is the new second-in-command. He posseses eyes with the abilities of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. They call it Kazyogan."

"How did he not sense you, then?" He interrupted.

"He hasn't perfected it as of yet. Either that or they do not care if they are spotted. The blonde also has an ability to control the weather..."

"What? Will he make it rain on our Kyuubi parade?" He scoffed.

"Or create twisters, hurricanes, and tsunamis, Danzo-sama." To say Danzo was shocked would be an understatement.

"Surely there's a drawback... How much chakra does it require?" He asked, perspiration gathering on his brows.

"Practically none, but if he uses it to its fullest, he could die." The elder man let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"So he can't use those tsunamis you were talking about earlier, eh?" He asked, clearly relieved.

"That's not its fullest." Danzo paled. "It's fullest would be something akin to flooding the entire world with an unrelenting thunderstorm."

"S-surely it's not _that_ powerful..." He stuttered, his voice becoming slightly high-pitched. The dog-masked man ignored his leader's fear, due to it being slightly validated by the circumstances.

"I'm afraid so, sir. Our only option is to use the female as bait. If we do, then he will have no choice but to oblige."

"It will not be that easy." Danzo retorted.

"Sir?"

"The boy knows the HIRAISHIN and the RASENGAN. I believe him to be the Kyuubi jinchuriki that destroyed Konoha. And if you are correct in your information, then he is more powerful than when he destroyed Konoha."

"What are your orders, Danzo-sama?"

"We wait. Our forces are, as of now, too weak to even think of an attack of any sort. I'm sure Hanzo is thinking along the same lines. He wasn't focused on the child. Therefore he was underestimated and allowed to use two of his most powerful jutsu and almost kill Hanzo. You may go now..." He said, motioning the man towards the door. The 'Ne' operative stood and bowed.

"At your leave, Danzo-sama." He turned to walk away.

"And Kakashi..." He said. Said person turned.

"Hai, Danzo-sama?" Danzo smirked before replying.

"From now on, call me Hokage-sama." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"As you wish, _Hokage-sama_." He turned and SHUNSHIN'ed mid-step. Danzo slumped in his chair.

How could a 12-year-old be so powerful? To have such a powerful ability and be chased out by Hiruzen! If only the old geezer would have listened in the first place and given him the boy at a young age to be trained as a wea-No! Not a weapon! Weapons became rusty and dull over time. This boy would only become stronger with experience, as that failed assassination of the Akatsuki proved. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto is the most powerful person in the world. Only one thing was holding him back from becoming the most powerful _shinobi_ in the world.

Emotion.

Love for the blue-haired girl. This could lead to her being used as bait to lure him out.

Loyalty to those weaker than him. This would hinder his growth.

Longing for a family he never had. Causing him to trust anyone to show emotions towards him reminiscent of a family.

Contempt for Konohagakure. Losing himself in the heat of a battle just due to the fact of him seeing a hitai-ate with the leaf insignia on it would cloud his judgement and allow him to be taken down easier.

Friendliness towards those close to him. This could allow someone HENGE'd as his friends to get in close and deliver a fatal, if not deadly, blow on him.

All those and much more. This is why 'Ne' members were voided of all emotions except unyielding loyalty to him, Danzo Shimura. But he was _not_ weak by any means. So loyalty in this sense was acceptable.

And the fact that the boy took so many valuable assets, such as the tablet in the Naka Shrine and the Nara Clan medical book, when in all actuality it should be classified as a tome. But there was one thing he forgot.

Sarutobi's Icha Icha series, which were NOT in the bottom left drawer of Danzo's desk in a secret comaprtment where the combination was 1, 6, 99.(AN:cookie to whoever figures what those numbers mean. i'll tell you who got it right next chapter of TDYSIA)

Placing a lock seal on the door and sound seals on the room, Danzo went to the bottom left drawer of his desk and opened the nonexistent secret comparment and pulled out a book that wasn't there.

-**AMEGAKURE**-

Three men lay dead on the floor, blood pouring from every orifice of their bodies. _Sanshouo no Hanzo _stood above them, replacing his respirator back on his face.

"_My own men think they can backtalk me because I lost! I may have lost this once, but I will not lose a second time... I will relish the next time we fight! They will be begging me to end their suffering. And I will oblige..._" He cackled madly before ordering the bodies to be burned.

"_Ryusui! Yudachi!_" Two genin, both with brown hair, came in and bowed.

"Hai, Hanzo-sama." They said in unison.

"_You two have heard of my defeat at the hands of the rebels, no?_" The two genin flinched and stared at eachother nervously. Should they tell him yes? That rumors of him becoming weak were running rampant and that most were deciding to join these rebels, including the two genin before Hanzo himself? Before they cold reply, Hanzo laughed, although it came out sounding like a raspy cough.

"_It's okay if you have. But I have a misssion for you two. I want you to infiltrate their base and bring me back any useful information. Jutsu, kekkei genkai, weaknesses... Any and all abilities that are noteworthy. You have three months..._" The two genin "Hai!"'ed before dismissing themselves and preparing for their trip to the location said to be their base of operations.

They grinned at eachother as they were packing. They were so lucky! Getting to meet the four people responsible for Hanzo's defeat! But what would Ryusui tell Tezuna? The truth... Hanzo ordered them to spy on the rebels and that's where they were going. He wouldn't tell her they were planning on staying after their stay was over. She would understand. Probably...

-**REBELS' CAMP**-

Naruto woke with a yawn. He didn't remember falling asleep but he rarely did. He stretched his arms above his head and saw it.

The tattoo...

Horizontal red bars wrapped around his back and crossed at his chest and wrapped around his neck. Two bars on each side of his stomach pointed downwards and reached the waistband of his pants(AN: blood prison tattoo). Which brought another question.

Why was he shirtless? It better have been Konan...

"Ah, Naruto! You're awake." Yahiko said as he walked in the room. Naruto growled at him. "Hehe... I know what you're thinking and it was Konan who took your shirt off. She knew you'd be mad if a guy did it so she volunteered." Konan walked in, a pink tint across the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, Naru-kun..." She replied, waving slightly at the view of the suprisingly defined chest of the twelve-year-old boy. No, he didn't have a six pack or arms rippling with muscles... But he was built for speed. Pure speed with just enough muscles so, with his speed, he could knock over someone three times his height and weight ,which right now would be 13.5 feet and 270 pounds as he was 4'10" and 90 lbs.

Naruto waved back, impervious to the effect his shirtless self had over the female ninja. "Hey, Ko-chan. Umm... What are these?" He asked everyone, which now included Nagato and a ninja with slicked back yellow-green hair who appeared to be a member of the group. He was also the one to answer Naruto's question.

"Those are supression seals for your STORMCALLING. I limited it to eighty per-cent but with your ...dojutsu... the power is still in the ninety-fifth percentile but has none of the drawbacks like if you were to use ninety-five percent of your raw power. That Fuinjutsu originally took away _all_ of your shinobi powers but I modified it to only limit your STORMCALLING."

"Soo... You waited for me to fall asleep and started drawing on me?" Naruto asked. Nagato began to laugh.

"Hahaha, yeaaaahno. After Konan left, I karate-chopped you!" He smiled, recreating the motion using his left hand as Naruto's neck.

"Okaaay... How long was I out? Two, three hours?" Nagato laughed again.

"Suure... More like twelve." Yahiko laughed afterwards.

"Dude, you need a new watch! He was asleep for a whole twenty-four hours!" Naruto sweatdropped. A whole day! Some random ninja could have killed him a million times over! And everyone here was just laughing. Well... Everyone except for Konan. He beconed her over and she obliged. He grabbed her hand and his cloak before flaring his chakra.

-**TRAINING FIELD**-

They landed gracefully on the tree like true ninja. A three-pronged kunai, having been lodged in the tree a few days previous, stopped glowing and humming as soon as its charges had finished traversing the space-time continuum. The rain was unrelenting as it pounded on the canopy above them, allowing only the smallest drop to fall in the most inopportune place... Such as the tip of your nose or right in your eye.

"I don't think that'll ever get old..." She replied breathlessly. He just chuckled as he put his cloak on.

"You're right, Ko-chan. Who knew such a deadly jutsu could be so fun..." They both laughed at this.

"Why'd you use HIRAISHIN?" She asked and he sighed.

"Let's just say I've had a few _bad_ experiences with hospitals... Well, it was actually just anyone who tried to help me in general..." He replied, downtrodden.

She watched as his defences crumbled before her eyes. He began to sob uncontrollably as he turned towards the rain which masked his tears but she knew he was still crying.

She wrapped her arms around him, praying he didn't reject her. He didn't.

He turned towards her and began crying into her cloak. She hugged him tightly as the rain cried with the blonde jinchuriki. The wind intensified but didn't stop the sun from appearing, a rainbow forming over the tree they were in. She held him tighter as his blonde spikes swayed in the wind.

"It's okay, Naru-kun. I won't hurt you. Noone ever will... Because I love you..." She looked down hesitantly after her confession to see his tears had stopped as did the rain, though it was still sprinkling. His eyes were closed as well. She almost cursed herself before he whsipered:

"I love you... Ko-chan." She smiled and cried in his hair as she leaned against the tree and fell asleep as well.

Who knew the confession of a twelve-year-old boy could make a seventeen-year-old girl so happy?

-END!-

this is _officially_ my favorite stroy that i'm writing! and NaruKo is now tied with NaruIno as my favorite couple!

I was gonna have another part of Pain's life in this but decided on having the next chapter have it. Now with 70% more action! Idk... Anywho, are any of you artists or can draw at all? like deviantart? if so, can you draw this last scene? call it something corny like confession in the rain. noone probably will but i can dream.

Ja Ne!

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out...


	6. Preparing for war

**BOO! Sorry for the delay, but I've been prepping for college and got caught up in HP fanfiction at the same time. So because of that, I'll update all my stories today (or as many as I can!)**

**Thanks for reviews, faves, alerts, and reading!**

**I know how the Naruto fight is gonna end: Sasuke gets greedy, copies tajuu kage bunshin, and dies from chakra exhaustion.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**-**LAST CHAPTER-

**Kakashi had been spying on Akatsuki for Danzo! Ryusui and Yudachi were leaving to join Akatsuki! Naruto got a tattoo! Naruto and Konan said they loved eachother!**

-START!-

**-NEO-KONOHA-**

Kakashi walked through the countless corridors lost in thought, having memorized the way with his Sharingan. The fact that Danzo-sama gave him his own room in the main tower was proof of how loyal he was. He was the only other person besides Danzo-sama himself with a room in the main tower.

Of course, the fact that he had been loyal to Danzo-sama since 15, barely two years after becoming Jonin.

-**FLASHBACK**-

_"Hatake Kakashi, former pupil of Namikaze Minato. Has the Sharingan of your former teammate Uchiha Obito in your left eye. Created the A-rank assassination technique Chidori at age 13. We need people like you," said a voice froma nearby alleyway._

_"How do you know so much about me? Who are you?" Kakashi asked, uncovering his Sharingan. Only one man was in the alley. The man chuckled._

_"My men have been following you since your mission to the Kannabi bridge, and they were noticeably impressed...as have I been. You are the first I've came to personally, a testament to how much I value your abilities."_

_"Who are you?" Kakashi growled. The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing Shimura Danzo._

_"A friend," he replied simply. "A friend who can help you become stronger, but a friend nonetheless." He reached up and pulled up the bandages over his right eye, revealing his own Sharingan._

_"Your the leader of 'Ne'," Kakashi said, finally remembering what Minato-sensei had told him."You run around in the background trying to overthrow Minato-sensei." Danzo sighed._

_"To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the, and from the, shadows. That is a true ninja. Your former sensei uses a jutsu that alerts everyone to his presence. And why waste chakra if you could just as easily hide in the shadows or 'run around in the background' where noone notices you, and finish them off with a well-placed kunai."_

_Kakashi looked around, noone was in the streets at this early in the morning. They were alone. "You knew I would be here?"_

_"Why of course, you take this same route every day. Repetition can get a ninja killed, and I could have killed you easily enough. You didn't notice me until I spoke up, did you?" Kakashi had the humility to look embarrased. "That's quite alright. I am stronger than you after all. Now, grab my hand so we can be off."_

_Kakashi did so, realizing this man spoke the truth and was much more powerful than he let on. He would follow this man until he was as powerful, and even a while afterwards. Until then..._

**-FLASHBACK END**-

Danzo had even given him another of his members, Maito Gai, and told him to befriend him. He did so, reluctantly. The man was a disgrace to ninja, especially ones who were under Danzo-sama's command. He grew to tolerate the Taijutsu-specialist's antics and constant wishes for a spar.

Then, one day, Danzo-sama told Kakashi to kill him if he wanted to unlock the next level of his Sharingan.

He did so without hesitation and gained Kamui. Danzo praised him and made him second-in-command.

That was five years ago.

-**REBEL CAMP**-

Ryusui whistled at the number of tents that surrounded the small wagon. As they walked towards the wagon, a plethora of people watched them from their own tents. A type of spacial manipulation fuinjutsu made the small tents large enough to comfortably fit four and all their belongings.

Yudachi nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, there's like fifty of 'em. I'm surprised noone's attacked us yet."

"That's 'cuz Yahiko said you two were good guys," Nagato said from behind them. They both jumped up and turned in mid-air. Ryusui talked first.

"You're Nagato Uzumaki! The one with the Rinnegan!" Nagato nodded sagely.

"Yup! So lemme guess. Hanzo sent you two because you're Genin to get information and since you're weak we wouldn't notice you slinking around. But you're both planning on ditching Hanzo and staying here. But you," he drawled out, pointing to Ryusui, "left someone close to you."

Both ninja had their jaws on the ground. "Wow..." they said simoultaneously.

"Hehe, Yahiko's pretty good at reading people's intentions. And since your chakra seemed apprehensive when I said you were staying, I thought you were afraid of leaving. So how long is the mission?"

"Three months," Yudachi answered. Nagato nodded sagely again before pulling out a kunai. They both took a step back. "W-w-what? Y-you said Yahiko-s-sama said we w-were good guys!" Nagato looked at them questioningly before looking at the kunai in his hand and then back at them before looking back down at his kunai when realization dawned on his face.

"No, no, no... I wasn't gonna... Hehe, I was gonna slash your headbands like mine, see?" He thumbed his own hitai-ate and they all laughed.

Nagato took them to the wagon where Yahiko was sitting at a table with a map of Amegakure and the area surrounding it, all the way to their camp. Naruto and Konan were on either side with handdrawn maps and were trying to think of different ways to attack.

"I think I got it," Naruto said. The map of Amegakure showed the tower where Hanzo was in the center of a circular shape representing a city with roads north-northwest, northeast, southwest, and south. The south entrance led to a bridge crossing a river running along the southern border of the city that angled slightly downwards before straigtening out under the campsite that was southeast of the tower. Between the city and campsite was a small mountain range that followed the curve of the city and stopped at the northeast entrance. betweeen the norhteast and north-northwest entrances was a bunch of wavy lines representing hills.

"Okay, Yahiko, you and Nagato follow the river to the south entrance with about 80% of the people since it'll be the most guarded since it's nearest Neo-Konoha. When you're there, Yahiko and 65% will attack outright and Nagato and the other 15% will go to the southwest entrance and just obliterate it. While you guys are attacking, me and Ko-chan will follow the mountains north. Ko-chan will have about 15% and attack with long-range stuff at the northeast entrance. I'll have the best 5% and we go through the north-northeast entrance and attack the tower directly.

"When that first attack hits the tower, Nagato will break off and cross the rooftops between mine and his attack points heading due east; I'll be covering the northern part of the tower and Yahiko and Ko-chan will meet up and head across the rooftops between their two attack points heading due west, leaving Hanzo only able to head south where the main forces are.

"Why the placements?" Yahiko asked. He knew why when Naruto said it, but wanted to see if he could back it up.

"Well, your's was the easiest, since you use Suiton jutsu, I put you near the water; Nagato has the least amount of stamina so I made him move as little as possible; Ko-chan uses long-range so I gave her a higher vantage point; and since I have the most stamina, I go the farthest

"Also, since you and Nagato are together as well as me and Ko-chan, there's less chance of an ambush since both teams have dojutsu. And when we go to attack the tower, since you and Ko-chan don't have dojutsu, I paired you two up to watch eachother's back."

Yahiko was impressed. "I like it. Ah, Ryusui, Yudachi, is Naruto right? Are there more people at the southern entrance?" They nodded. "And the southwest and northeast entrances have abouth the same amounts?" Another nod. "Well, that was easy! Good job Naruto, welcome you two. We plan on attacking during a emergency drill so there will be little to no civilian casualties. Anywhere we should be especially careful?"

"The eastern side of the south entrance, there's a bar where my wife works. The northern cluster of building is where most civilians live and the western is the shinobi section," Ryusui said.

"Eastern's buisnesses, norhtern's housing, western's shinobi stuff... What about southwest?" Konan asked, pointing to the last block of buildings.

"Shinobi housing, but most hate Hanzo as much as we do, so if we can rile them up, they might help."

"But if we tell the wrong people," Nagato pondered, "then Hanzo will have taken the element of surprise away from us and might still get an ambush in even if we do have dojutsu. The easiest way of escape would be heading east towards Konan since she has the least power ratio, no offense. Maybe if we took 5% from Yahiko as well as a few faster shinobi to alert us if he does. And put 10% near the northwestern section since it looks a little bare there."

"Okay," Yahiko said, clapping his hands. "Me and Nagato take 75% downriver. Naruto and Konan take 25% through the mountains.

"I'll attack the south entrance with 50%. Nagato and 15% will attack the southwest entrance and the other 10% will keep a lookout for Hanzo near the western cluster of buildings.

"Konan and 15% - all long range - will attack the northeast entrance from the mountains and 5% will be making sure noone gets too close to her and alert the rest of us if they do.

"Naruto and the best 5% will break off from Konan and go around the hills, not showing themselves until they're right on top of the north-northwest entrance and make a beeline for the tower and attack it directly.

"When the first attack hits, me and Konan will meet up and head to the tower from the east, Nagato from the west, and Naruto from the north.

"When we get there, Naruto's team will pull back to the outskirts, as will ours. the 10% that were watching the west will split and help Naruto and Nagato's team since they have the least amount of people."

"And then we kick Hanzo's ass!" Naruto yelled. Yahiko grinned.

"That's the point."

END!

ooh! big fight up ahead! i suggest drawing the map so it makes sense. that's what i did.


End file.
